


hope

by ouija



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, its not even that shippy gomen, just wistful thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouija/pseuds/ouija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nishinoya yuu is full of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> me trying to get a grasp of these two and their relationship and then crying about it (because im doing a bad job). there's no capitalization in this also. not that it matters.

nishinoya yuu is full of hope.

asahi thinks to himself, eyes idly scanning the classroom as a lecture drones away, background noise like the irritated whirring of cicadas in summer air. this isn't an opinion, but a fact, and it fills the ace's mind over the course of the day. it multiplies, like popcorn popping at a fair, filling its container to the brim and nearly overflowing. asahi quells it, like always, but can't help but feel like nishinoya is something untouchable. a force beyond his, beyond the world's reach, that slips through his fingers at each touch.

nishinoya yuu is hope.

hope that the ball might be able to reach the ace's hand one more time. hope that they might make one more point with the ball he saved. hope that two centimeters will make the difference between winning and losing. hope that one more.

one  
more.

nishinoya yuu hopes.

he hopes that he can bring out asahi's full potential, glue back his glass heart piece by piece when it's broken and wholeheartedly envelope it as if it hadn't previously shattered. he hopes that he will be able to pick up every single shard time and time again because each sliver that pricks at his skin, draws blood, has significance, and does not deserve to be lost. asahi is what keeps him bound to this world, he thinks, distant like the stars. he's an anchor, a constant that would be the same regardless of reincarnation  
he is _important_.

this isn't an opinion, it's a fact.


End file.
